


甘草糖

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [10]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #关于纲丝节小周吃醋的车 有点虐#车震





	1. Chapter 1

自从知道了世界上有甘草糖这样东西以后，周九良终于找到了一个用来形容他和孟鹤堂关系的具象化的东西。甘是甜，糖也是甜，可是甘草糖不是，它是苦涩又微酸的昂贵的药，你明知道它是怎样的味道，却还是怀着侥幸，一次一次的把它放进口中，表情因为苦涩失控，却还要笑着赞美它的独特。

手机屏幕的亮光照在周九良脸上，有些惨白。后台嘈杂，没什么人在意角落里晃着脚玩手机的周九良，周九良抬头瞥了一眼正与师哥相谈甚欢的自家搭档哥哥，又默默低下了头，直到报幕结束的秦霄贤下台来，擂了一下他的肩头：“嘛呢？不对活了。”  
周九良没关上手机，冲孟鹤堂那边努了努嘴：“忙呢。”于是角落里就又剩下了周九良一个人，努力的试图把精力集中到手机屏幕上滚动着的微博界面，可惜一直没能成功。

直到屏幕上出现那双让他魂牵梦萦的漂亮眼睛，周九良的注意力便开始了自动聚光。他有些心虚的看了一眼孟鹤堂的背影，慢慢的将那张新鲜照片放大了，让自己的屏幕上只剩下那双曾经无数次出现在他梦里的眼睛，将紧挨着的，方才让他嫉妒到心里发痛的另一个人存在的痕迹全部抹掉。  
孟鹤堂是这样，他永远温和柔软，仿佛谁都可以在他那里得到善意与温暖，你可以触摸他温热的皮肤，拥抱他，亲近他，看他笑意盈盈。  
周九良也可以，可是远远不够。  
他不要所有人都能得到的东西，他想要的是孟鹤堂的疯狂与灼热，只属于他的，不一样的笑意与泪水。周九良出了神，他在幻想将一块热碳攥在手里，很痛，但是甘之如饴，他突然很想念方才还近在咫尺的孟鹤堂。

“你看什么呢？”有人站在了他面前，周九良条件反射，马上把手机按灭，他知道，现在抬起头来，他就会撞进那双眼睛里——像是沙漠里头唯一一汪清泉一样的眼睛，可是他没有抬头。  
“没事儿，对活吧。”周九良把手机放进了大褂口袋，想伸出手去拍拍孟鹤堂的肩，却又不知所措的收了回来，他有些莫名的惧怕与排斥与孟鹤堂接触，大约是天生占有欲强烈，他不想在孟鹤堂身上感受到除了他之外的，其他人存在过的痕迹。  
他怕收回手指时，上面有不属于任何一个人的味道。

孟鹤堂常常笑称他们两个磨合了十年也没有什么默契可言，但是周九良觉得还是有的，比如孟鹤堂现在一定知道他心里的异样，比如孟鹤堂一定会像以前一样，默默等他这股邪火消下去，只要周九良不说，今晚的这些情绪就会慢慢烂在周九良心底。  
《大保镖》是演惯了的活，周九良抬眼瞥了一眼正和他对活的孟鹤堂，不明白他为什么要选这样的节目，仿佛牟足了劲在证明些什么，孟鹤堂额头上出了细细密密的汗，周九良看着他抬手抹去，在他的气口丢出一句“去你的吧”，一切正式结束。

如果一切都这么顺利就好了，周九良不动声色的，悄悄移动了一下醒木，他在提醒孟鹤堂调整节奏，不要紧张。孟鹤堂的语速在加快，周九良心里暗觉不好，果然，下一个小段贯口的开头，又一个明显的口误，周九良攥了攥拳头，感觉后背有汗水慢慢滑落的触感。

即使周九良已经尽可能活跃的去找补了，但是明显的失误是不能被遮掩过去的。  
孟鹤堂的情绪似乎没有因为这些失误受到特别明显的影响，周九良揣着兜，跟在孟鹤堂后面，结束时已经很晚了，孟鹤堂提出要送他回家，他没有拒绝。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂在走路时微微起伏的肩头，眼光顺着滑了下去，他想到了刚刚在后台面对师父时，孟鹤堂的藕粉色大褂后头明显洇透出来的，汗水的痕迹。现在那人的后背皮肤一定是粘腻且冰凉的，颜色是微微发冷的白，周九良轻轻叹了口气，孟鹤堂马上停住了，转过来看他：“怎么了？”  
猝不及防被发问，周九良有些怔愣，那些不可说的念头到了嘴边，又顺着喉头咽了回去，他吞咽了一下，随口答道：“今年没蛋糕，有点想了。”  
黑夜里，孟鹤堂轻笑了几声：“你不是不喜欢甜吗？”周九良没有说话，他又想到了那些关于甘草糖的想法，他苦笑了一下，轻微的气声倒有点嘲弄的意思，他在想，舌尖上触碰到的一点甜味，要过多久才能治愈因为心里钝痛生出来的苦？

车门关了，孟鹤堂的驾驶技术一如既往的稳，像他这个人一样，挑不出错来，如果硬要说，周九良心里忽然对孟鹤堂没话找话，最后因为自己的沉默只能闭嘴的行为有些悲悯。  
车子停在周九良家楼下的时候，周九良低声道了声谢 ，然后转身去拿丢在后座的包，他听到耳边有窸窸窣窣的声音，是孟鹤堂剥开了一颗糖，放进了自己嘴里，他看着周九良，似乎在笑，明明是落寞的话，语气却依然温柔：“一直不理我，你也觉得我今天不够好是不是？”  
周九良深吸了一口气，松开了已经抓在手上的包，他解开了安全带，看着近在咫尺的孟鹤堂，他很想看清楚孟鹤堂的眼睛和表情，可是一切却因为黑暗而变得模糊不清，孟鹤堂也在看着他，声音小了下去：“是我的问题，我会改的。”

回应他的是周九良忽然的凑近，和滚烫的手心。  
周九良伸手揽住了他的脑袋，手心贴在他的侧脸，明明是不可抗拒的霸道姿势，孟鹤堂却在熟悉的唇贴上来的时候感觉到了一丝试探与胆怯，周九良轻吻着他，手掌摩挲着他的耳朵，迟迟没有下一步动作，于是孟鹤堂主动松了齿关放他进来。  
甜味从舌尖蔓延开来，周九良意识到，甜味的传导速度无比之快。孟鹤堂接吻时同样让人挑不出错误，柔软的舌头带着淡淡的草莓甜味，温柔的舔舐着周九良的唇角，游刃有余又诱人深入，带动着周九良的舌头搅弄，似是占有，又全无攻击性。  
周九良听到了自己逐渐粗重的呼吸声，却怎么也感觉不到孟鹤堂有关于这个吻的一丝变化，年轻男人的好胜心无比蓬勃，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的手劲变大了，他钳制住了自己的下巴，有些痛。  
孟鹤堂“唔”了一声，没有得到重视，却感到这个吻忽然带上了一丝侵略性，周九良强势的侵入了他的口腔，津液搅动的声音越发明显，听的人面红耳热，孟鹤堂伸手轻轻推了一下周九良的肩膀，马上就被松开了。  
周九良伸手解了孟鹤堂身上的安全带，拍了拍自己的腿：“过来。”孟鹤堂愣住了，而后被周九良揽住了腰，周九良几乎是半搂半抱的把他从驾驶座上拎了出来，抱在腿上，孟鹤堂跪在副驾驶座上，轻轻推拒着周九良的胸口：“你到底想干什么？”  
周九良没有说话，他把脑袋埋在了孟鹤堂胸口，孟鹤堂感觉他似乎在轻嗅着什么，他拍了拍周九良的肩：“说话，别闹。”周九良的手环住了他的腰，压迫他整个身体的重量全部交到自己大腿上，孟鹤堂柔韧性很好，这样跪坐的姿势对他来说不是问题，周九良嗅了嗅他颈间的味道，咬上了他的脖颈：“我想在这儿。”

如果周九良没有这样的前科，这辆车里就不会出现那些必须的东西，周九良舔咬着孟鹤堂的肩头，接过孟鹤堂费劲的从前座收纳里找到的一管润滑，奖励似的亲了一下孟鹤堂的胸口。  
“你...嗯，到底怎么了？”孟鹤堂已不再挣扎了，他顺从的解开了自己的腰带，任由周九良的手没规没矩的伸进去胡闹，他的手指隐没在了周九良新修剪过的发间：“别...别咬...”周九良的牙痕在微凉的皮肤上留下了一串蜿蜒又暧昧的红痕，灼热的呼吸彰显着此时主导者的情迷意乱，孟鹤堂仍旧莫名其妙，微微抬起屁股，配合周九良脱他裤子的动作，下一秒就被又一个新鲜的牙痕逼迫出一声低吟。  
“孟哥...”周九良挤了满手的润滑，直截了当的伸到了孟鹤堂臀缝，周九良轻声呢喃着，在孟鹤堂耳边轻嗅，然后就毫不留情的把两根手指伸进了后穴。  
“唔啊！你...别直接...”孟鹤堂的腰一下就挺直了，周九良感觉手指顷刻就被紧张的穴肉绞紧，他没有停留，缓缓往里深入，圆润的指甲刮过内壁，让孟鹤堂呻吟更甚。“怎么办？”周九良避开了孟鹤堂的耳朵，转而侵犯他的脖颈：“有别人的味道。”  
孟鹤堂的双手挂上了周九良的肩膀，后穴因为过于直接的扩张动作而收缩不停，孟鹤堂分不出多余的精力去处理周九良意义不明的话，只能抱紧了他，在他脸侧亲吻：“慢点...慢点九良...”周九良对孟鹤堂身体的了解程度甚至高于孟鹤堂自己，了解到一旦闭上眼睛，就能在脑海里清晰的重现孟鹤堂的每一个细节。  
他直截了当的找到了孟鹤堂的敏感点，戳刺不停，他感觉自己的胸口在泛酸，他咬住了孟鹤堂的脖颈，像是捕猎者叼住猎物最脆弱的咽喉，宣告着最终时刻的来临：“进去了。”

粗壮的性器破开了穴口的防卫，没有顾忌孟鹤堂压抑的哭腔，整根没入了柔软高热的后穴。  
“呜...”孟鹤堂抓紧了周九良的衣领，骑乘位让性器过于肆无忌惮，直直的戳刺在最脆弱也最敏感的地方。两人是有默契的，孟鹤堂知道周九良这样就不会给他留一点余地，他想要去亲吻周九良，求他让自己适应一下，可是却没来得及。  
周九良似是憋着一股劲，急急的挺动了起来，孟鹤堂感觉自己像是风头浪尖上的小舟，被一浪高过一浪的快感簇拥着，反应不及。起初是轻哼与求饶，孟鹤堂的手指在周九良颈后拧成了麻花，又无力垂下，后来便成了连成串的急促娇喘与尖叫，孟鹤堂迷糊不清的凑上去索吻，顾及着还在车里，咬着嘴唇忍耐，却又控制不住的叫着周九良的名字。  
“孟哥，舒服吗？”周九良拍了两把孟鹤堂的臀肉，低喘一声，挺腰让性器进的更深：“叫我，我是谁？”“九良...呜嗯，再快点，再...唔...”孟鹤堂的呻吟带上了哭腔，他瞥见了窗外的住宅，有一户熄灭了灯，他的后穴蓦地收紧：“哈啊...九良！”

周九良看不清楚孟鹤堂的脸，但是他感觉心里一点一点的在被填满，孟鹤堂所有的快感都是他给的，此时此刻，他的脑海里只能有自己，抱着他，操他的也只能是自己。周九良伸手握住了孟鹤堂的性器，配合着进出的动作缓缓撸动：“你是我的...”  
孟鹤堂的头脑不甚清明，此刻屈从于欲望，周九良递上什么话，他便原本的重复了起来：“我是...是你的...啊，慢点...”周九良头脑发热，他狂热而粗暴的亲吻着孟鹤堂侧脸，在方才嗅到不一样味道的耳廓轻咬了下去：“别看别人，别看...你是最好的，永远都是最好的。”

周九良松开了手，他知道孟鹤堂的身体快要达到顶峰了，他一手揽着孟鹤堂的腰，胯下不停，另一手打开了车内的灯。  
突如其来的光亮让两个人都不禁眯起了眼，孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，伏在周九良颈侧，哭腔不停：“关上...啊，关上，被人...看到了...”周九良轻吻着他的耳朵，手指在留下过的每一个红痕上缓缓游移着，他已适应了现在的光亮，他伸手轻轻揉了揉孟鹤堂的后脑勺，又扯住了他的头发，强迫他抬起头来与自己对视。  
这是今晚他第一次认真看这双眼睛，此刻这双眼睛湿漉漉的，蒸腾着水汽，还有些看不懂的情愫，与沉迷情欲的热切。这双眼睛盛满了温柔与眼泪，让人想到每一个有月亮的夜晚，足够周九良对着他的信仰许愿。  
“孟哥...”周九良喘的越来越急，他看着孟鹤堂失神的样子，托住孟鹤堂的屁股冲刺了几下，射在了内里。孟鹤堂无力的瘫在了他的身上，直到情欲的热潮散去，周九良才感觉到胸腹的微凉，打开灯的那一刻，孟鹤堂的精液就已经沾湿了他的衣服。

“我爱你。”孟鹤堂的声音像是梦呓，他吻着周九良的颈侧，喃喃的叫着他的名字：“九良...我爱你。”  
这就足够了，周九良抱紧了他的月亮，顺着他的背脊线慢慢抚摸了下去，他顺手关上了车里的灯，不受任何影响的找到孟鹤堂的嘴唇。  
这是他们有史以来最温柔和最真诚的一个吻。


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下  
←previous chapter


End file.
